


if parting is such sweet sorrow, what does that make meeting?

by VITRI0L



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending (Kinda), Bittersweet Ending, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, No Beta, Smut (mentioned), i feel like this fic walks the line btwn teen & mature, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: A series of meetings between General Iroh and Mako, in which they grow closer each time they reconnect until fate inevitable pulls them apart.
Relationships: Mako/Iroh II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. a formal meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another good ol’ rare pair. it starts short but gets longer

The first time Mako met the General was in the sewers beneath Republic City, as she was being threatened by Amon and the Equalists. Korra had just saved the Crown Prince from an attack and they all talk vehemently about what to do about Amon.

Korra said she wanted to stay and face Amon, but Iroh didn’t like the idea. At the time, Mako was still interested in the Avatar, concerned for her, in love with her. He told them that he’d stay with Korra to keep her safe, as well as stay as close as he could to her.

Mako thought about how familiar Iroh looked, with he sharp features, dark hair and golden eyes. He reminded Mako of his mother, and the resemblance made his heart clench.

“Thank you,” he told the General after it was all over, sticking his hand out.

The older man took it, and even though he wore white gloves, Mako could feel the intense heat emanate from him. 

_He’s a firebender alright,_ was the only thing he could think. 

“Of course,” Iroh told him with a curt nod.

Mako stared at the sharp familiarity of his golden eyes, watching the General board his ship with a tightness in his stomach.


	2. a lonely meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako meets Iroh after the end of an Age.

The second time Mako met the other firebender was after the City was almost destroyed by Kuvira and her giant mecha bot.

Bolin pulled him out of the torso of the metal giant, mindful of his burned left hand. His younger brother helped him stand up and Mako gasped at the sight before them.

A new Spirit Portal had been formed in the heart of the City, glowing an otherworldly green as it shot into the sky. It was beautifully strange and Mako couldn’t tear his gaze from it.

The General was there, standing atop the vines, facing the new portal. His uniform, (which was really cool), was ripped and burned in places. His usual slicked back hair now flowed freely.

“Ok, ready,” Bolin asked and they stepped forward.

Mako groaned as his clothes brushed his injured arm and Iroh turned towards the noise.

 _He’s beautiful,_ Mako thought, and it was true. The glow of the spirit portal made his golden eyes brighter, full of concern as well as pride. His hair framed his face and his looked wonderfully disheveled.

Mako hated how he could think stuff like that at a time like this. Where’s Korra, or Kuvira. Is the war over, how many were injured or worse... but the older firebender was all he could focus on.

“Mako,” Iroh said sternly, approach him and Bo, “Your arm.”

“It’ll be ok,” he muttered.

His piercing eyes were all Mako could think about as the General allowed himself to be immersed in Bolin’s account of Mako’s ‘awesomeness’.

Heat flooded his body, making him temporarily forget the pain in his arm.


	3. a lovely meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two see each other at the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the feelings

Mako found Iroh later that night at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding. 

Everyone seemed to be invited to the celebration, a joyous end to a horrible situation. Mako was tired of dancing and went to find some quiet.

He found, instead, Korra and Asami standing on the pavilion together. They smiled at one another and Asami kissed the Avatar’s cheek.

Mako grinned and slipped back to the party, not wanting to ruin their moment. He felt no jealousy, both his relationships with the two women had disintegrated a while ago and all he could think was,

_They’re perfect for each other._

Mako stood, observing the party. People danced, talked to each other and ate from the refreshment tables, but he didn’t want to do any of that. He was as happy as the next though the dull ache of his casted arm put a damper on all that.

“How’s your arm,” asked a rough voice.

The rasp of the words sent heat down Mako’s side as he turned to see Iroh, who gave him a gentle smile, coming to stand close to the young man.

“Fine,” he told him, “Also, do you wear your uniform everywhere?”

“Yes,” Iroh chuckled.

Mako rolled his eyes and they two lapsed into a comfortable silence, observing those around them. Mako gritted his teeth. He really needed to cool down. Standing so close to another firebender, and the person of his affections, made his blood thrum with energy, heating the air around him.

“You’re gonna catch yourself on fire if you keep doing that,” Iroh joked.

Mako gave a lopsided smile, trying cool down.

“I know what I’m doing,” he replied, “Firebender, remember?”

Iroh gave him an indecipherable look and hummed softly.

“A pro bending firebender,” the General mused, “Your fights always sound so amazing, I wish I could have seen on.”

The older man turned to face Mako, placing a tentative hand on his cast. It didn’t hurt and Mako gazed, wide eyed, into those golden eyes.

“When Bolin told me how you shot lightening into the vines, I was impressed. It was a stupid thing to do... but, a brave one.”

Iroh fell silent and Mako felt his heartbeat in his throat. He hoped his trepidation wasn’t obvious to the man.

“Ah well... it was nothing, um-“

“I wish I could have seen you,” he whispered, holding Mako’s gaze.

All word escaped Mako as the gentle hand moved from his arm to cup his face. The touch electrified him and he noticed that Iroh wasn’t wear a glove. Surely this wasn’t happening, right?

Those doubts quickly evaporated when lips were gently placed against his own. These lips were surprisingly soft and moved tentatively. Mako let his eyes fall close and kissed Iroh back, feeling the warmth crowd them closer.

With a nip on Mako’s lower lip, Iroh pulled away. Air returned to Mako’s lungs and he looked up, stunned, at the other. Iroh gave him a genuine smile, his eyes glinting with mirth and mischief.

Mako laughed as his body thrummed with energy.


	4. a meeting betwixt lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako helps Iroh relax after a stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she’s a longer one
> 
> warning: smut, babyy

Mako had watched the Airbender protest for the new Spirit Portal from the crowd with his brother. After Korra and Asami decided to go on a vacation in the Spirit World, discussion about the newfound entrance began.

Mako had also seen the General and his troops, conflicted between what Tenzin was saying and what Raiko had order them to do.

Iroh returned to his ship in the harbor after the day’s end. The sun dipped beneath the horizon, setting the sky on fire. He was tired and stressed.

Waiting at the bottom of the ship’s metal ramp was Mako. As the General approached, he noted how defeated the man looked and bit his lip nervously.

“Iroh,” he called softly.

The man looked up and with relief in his eyes, he noticed Mako. 

“Hello, Mako,” he said, with a forced smile, “Is everything ok?”

Mako’s stomach twisted and he clasped his hands together, trying to find the courage to continue the conversation.

“Well... I’m fine, but- are you... I mean, that’s is that-“

Iroh held up a hand to silence the other, who gladly shut his mouth.

“I’ll be fine.”

The answer was curt and cold. Mako frowned and grabbed the General’s arm as he tried to pass by. Any other time, Mako would have been horrified by his actions and a small part of him still was. This was the Crown Prince he was speaking to. Though, he felt an odd amount of courage.

“What can I do?” he asked, searching golden eyes with his own.

“Follow me,” came the soft reply.

•••

Mako was glad that Iroh had opened the window in his bedroom on the ship. The warmth they felt doubled as they two joined as one, bodies together. This warmth was more intense than Mako had every felt before. It ignited his very soul and every cry out made the flames of the torches burn higher. Iroh quickly put them out with a chuckle.

 _Feels better than fireflakes,_ was Mako’s first thought when his brain began to function once again. _That’s the most powerful my bending has ever felt._

Though, he wasn’t going to tell Iroh and stroke the General’s ego anymore. Not tonight, anyway.

“It’s fuckin’ hot in here,” Mako complained with no real intent. 

Iroh rolled to his side, looking at the younger man. Mako tried to focus on the words that he was saying, but his whole body felt like it was floating.

“Yeah, and you nearly burned down the ship with those torches,” Iroh teased.

“No,” he gasped, “I’m a professional. You remember?”

He couldn’t take the heat anymore. Mako threw off the covers, hoping to feel the cool touch of the night air against him. 

“How aren’t you boiling?” Mako asked, “That’s unfair.”

Iroh chuckled and took Mako’s now healed arm into his hands, tracing a soft pattern into the scar. 

“It’s all coming from you,” he told Mako, voice full of affection, “You’re admitting all the heat you’re feeling.” 

Mako reaches his free hand across his body and gentle slapped the General in his muscular shoulder. 

“That’s not fair,” Mako pointed out, “You’re the one who just fucked me into oblivion.”

Iroh laughed softly, continuing his ministrations to Mako’s arm. The young bender gave him a soft smile.

“This healed well,” he commented.

“Korra helped me out before she and Asami left,” Mako mumbled.

They laspsed into silence, Mako focusing on the tingling where Iroh’s finger traced and the way his heart swelled when he saw the General look at him with such fondness.

“You reminded me of my mother, when we first met,” the words slipped about without much thought. 

Iroh raised a dark brow and softly poked Mako’s arm, who was flushing at the unintended confession.

“Well, that’s strange considering-“

Mako gave him a please-shut-up-now look and he abided. Embarrassment washed through him as he continued.

“I meant in appearance. My mother was someone who I could understand. My father was like Bolin, emotional, energetic and attentive in the best ways possible, but I didn’t understand that. Mom was reserved, quiet, gentle and fierce.

And I can understand you, too. You’re determined, intelligent, loyal and fierce. I love Bolin, but I can never figure out what he’s thinking. With you, it’s comfortable and familiar,” Mako blushed and turned to look out the window, quickly muttering, “anddd I’m shutting up now.”

Iroh’s fingers stilled and he remained quiet. Mako worries that he’d said too much and made the General uncomfortable. He stiffened, regretting opening his mouth. Mako was supposed to be helping calm Iroh, not stress him out with unnecessary personal discussions.

The hand slid up his arm, across his chest and all the marks there up to his jaw. The fingers tapped the side of his face that was turned away. Mako felt his breath catch.

“Look at me Mako,” the deep voice told him.

Shuddering, Mako turned slowly, gasping when he looked into those eyes. There were soft, looking at him with compassion and something more. Iroh had a small smile on his lips.

“Thank you for saying that,” he said, “If it makes you feel better, I can understand you also. Strong, loyal, brave, you’re quite the man. Especially for your young age.”

Mako felt tears sting his eyes and he sighed with relief. The General wrapped him in a strong embrace, flooding the young man with warmth again as their held one another close.

“Let’s get some sleep,” Iroh coaxed gently. 

And so they did.


	5. a bittersweet parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s here, folks. thanks for reading <3

“So... you’re leaving today,” Mako began awkwardly.

Iroh gave him a solemn look. 

The two had spent a month together in the City, but the time had come for Iroh to return home. For now, they walked together through the streets in the cool afternoon.

“Yes,” the General agreed.

“I assume the next time we see each other you’ll be the Fire Lord?”

Iroh stopped walking and so did Mako. He still held that solemn look along with regret in those eyes Mako loved so much. He frowned.

“I hope you didn’t expect a relationship?”

Mako laughed and rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you look so upset about? Man, you had me going there for a second,” he exclaimed, ignoring the glances others threw their way.

Iroh raises an eyebrow as Mako took a breath in and gave a serious answer.

“No, of course I didn’t. Plus, my relationships always seem to end in disaster so... I’m glad that’s not happening.”

“I’m sorry,” Iroh told him.

Mako just shrugged.

“It’s whatever. Were you expect a relationship?” he questioned.

Mako knew the answer, but just wanted to be sure that neither of them had an unreasonable expectations. From the moment Iroh kissed him, the firebender knew it would last. And no amount of wishing would change their fate, and so Mako didn’t wish. Rather, he enjoyed all the times he could have spent with the General.

“No, there’s no way that it’d work out. I, of course, must marry a royal,” Iroh said, and they began to walk again.

“And a woman,” Mako commented, “I am neither of those things.”

“Ah, I can see why you’re such a successful detective with those amazing observational skills,” he said sarcastically.

Mako blinked in surprise and Iroh laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Mako chuckled, “I just never thought I’d hear the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation use sarcasm while talking to _me_.”

Iroh rolled his eyes and the two fell silent, watching the bustling city around them. The day wore on and Mako became more and more anxious.

They turned down a less busy street. Making sure no one was looking, Mako grabbed the General and pulled him into a dark alley.

“Mako,” he warned, but Mako placed a finger to those soft lips.

“Promise me,” he whispered fiercely, “Promise that you won’t act like a stranger the next time we see each other, or like this never happened.” 

_I couldn’t take it if you did,_ Mako thought, but kept it to himself.

“I promise, I won’t forget you,” Iroh told him sweetly.

Those golden eyes drew him in as his stomach twisted. Mako pushed the older man against the brick wall behind him. He caged in the General and pressed them closer.

Heat pooled in Mako’s gut, those eyes igniting him. Threading his fingers through the slicked back hair, Mako shoves their lips together. The kiss was rough and a large hand tilted Mako’s head up while the other pressed into his back, closing the distance between their bodies.

The kiss felt like a lifetime but like it could never be long enough to satisfy.

When they were done, Mako gazes up at Iroh, who cupped his face with a hand.

“I like you,” Mako breathed, “I liked this.”

“As did I,” Iroh replied, voice full of emotion.

They held each other in the darkness for as long as they could. The end had come, but it didn’t hurt as much as Mako expected. People said ‘don’t be sad it ended, but happy it happened’. Mako has always thought it sounded pretentious and stupid, but it was how he felt then. Merely glad that he’d been able to have this with Iroh, even though the end had caught up to them. Fate intertwined them, but it eventually had to separate them and Mako accepted that from the beginning.

The touch of his hand burned Mako as the soft skin brushed across his cheek, wiping away the warm tears with sweetness and compassion. 

And the golden eyes reflected his emotions back at him, burning into his retinas and into his memory.

Mako never forgot them.


End file.
